1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new power wheelchair with guard for playing sports for eliminating G-Force effects and improving safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelchairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelchairs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art describes power wheelchairs that include higher positioned seat supports relative to the ground thus making the wheelchair top heavy and also include anti-tip casters which extend farther back from the drive wheels thus causing more obstructions and further include exposed wheels which results in the wheels becoming entangled with objects and possibly causing tilting of the wheelchairs. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new power wheelchair with guard for playing sports.